A shower head used in sanitary ware product is published in Chinese patent database in Oct. 28, 2009 with authorized announcement number CN100553789C. The shower head comprises a base portion having an inlet and a plurality of diversion holes, the base portion is disposed with a impeller in rotating way, the impeller rotates by the impacting of the water flowing from the inlet; each diversion hole is rotatably connected with an outlet nozzle, the outlet nozzle has an outlet, the outlet direction of the outlet is intersected with the rotating axis of the outlet nozzle, the impeller is connected to the outlet nozzle in driving way, so that the impeller rotates to drive the outlet nozzle to rotate, so that the outlet outflows rotating water. However, there is one problem that the outlet function of the shower head is single and dull.